Marketing:Standardized Letters: State Officials
Return to Marketing:Standardized Letters Checkout Congress.org to find out who your state (and county) officials are, and email them right from there. You can even have a hand-delivered message sent.....but it costs $9. Another option: print out the letter you create, and mail it in on your own. Handy feature: they add your official's name, address, and greeting to your letters automatically. Finally, you can re-use this for your county govt by replacing "state of state" with "county of county" English I am a state resident and I think it would be a good idea for state employees to use the new Firefox web browser. Firefox is faster and more secure than Internet Explorer. Lately, I have read newspaper reports citing concerns about the safety of citizen's data in government offices. I think that Firefox would minimize the problems associated with this. You may be aware that the U.S. government's Computer Emergency Readiness Team is warning Web surfers to stop using Internet Explorer and switch to other browsers. According to them, the available security updates still leave too many security flaws and allow spyware and viruses to get onto a computer and even steal credit card numbers. The continuous updates for Internet Explorer are often difficult and time consuming to install on many computers. Updates for Firefox are small and infrequent and can be set to download automatically. I think we could save the state of state a lot of time and money that would've otherwise been spent dealing with spyware, security updates, etc. Thank you for your time, Your Name German Sehr geehrte Frau / geehrter Herr (Name), in einem amerikanischen Weblog fand ich eine sehr interessante Diskussion zwischen einer Webloggerin und ihrem Kongressabgeordneten, es ging dabei um die in den Büros eingesetzte Browser-Software. Ich möchte diese Diskussion gerne aufgreifen und würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, welche Internet-Browser bei Ihnen im Abgeordneten-Büro, im Wahlkreisbüro und auf ihren eigenen Computern zum Einsatz kommen. Dabei interessieren mich sehr die Erfahrungen, die Sie mit dem Einsatz unterschiedlicher Browser gemacht haben und ob beispielsweise Bürgerinnen und Bürger aus Ihrem Wahlkreis über dieses Thema mit Ihnen schon in Kontakt getreten sind. Das Bundesamt für Sicherheit in der Informationstechnik hat beispielsweise 19 Mal vor Sicherheitsproblemen mit dem Microsoft-Browser "Internet Explorer" gewarnt, dazu kommen Darstellungsprobleme bei der Ansicht von Internetseiten. Wenn Sie beispielsweise eine eigene Internetseite betreiben (lassen), würde ich gerne wissen, welchen Stellenwert beispielsweise die Barrierefreiheit der Seiten oder die Befolgung von allgemeinen Internetstandards anstelle der Bevorzugung von einzelnen Browsern hat. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und freue mich herzlich auf Ihre Antwort. Bitte erlauben Sie mir, Ihre Antwort in meinem Weblog zu veröffentlichen. Herzliche Grüße, (name, adresse) Hungarian Tisztelt Hölgyem/Uram! Én - mint magyar állampolgár - úgy érzem, jó ötlet lenne, ha az állami közalkalmazottak az új Firefox böngészőt használnák. A Firefox gyorsabb és sokkal biztonságosabb mint az Internet Explorer. Nemrég olvastam egy hírlapban, hogy a lakók aggályosnak tartják a városi közigazgatás adatbiztonságát. Úgy gondolom, a Firefox minimálisra tudná csökkenteni az ilyen típusú problémákat. Talán Ön is értesült arról, hogy az egyesült államoki "Computer Emergency Readiness Team" (US-CERT) kiadott egy figyelmeztetést, miszerint az Internet Explorer használatat veszélyes lehet, ezért más böngésző használatát ajánlják. Tették ezt azért, mert a biztonsági frissitések ellenére is túl sok biztonsági rés van még a programban, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy különböző vírusok és ún. spyware-k kerüljenek a gépünkre, sőt ezt a hibát kihasználva akár személyes adatokat (bankkártya számot) is el tudjanak lopni. Az IE folyamatos frissítése nehézkes és a telepítés idõigényes. A Firefox frissitései kisméretûek, nem állandóak és van lehetoség az automatikus letöltés beállítására is. Úgy gondolom, hogy városunknak sok idõt és pénzt tudnánk spórolni így, ami máskülönben a vírusok írtására és a biztonsági rések kiküszöbölésére folyna el. Köszönettel: {név} Spanish Soy un residente de lugar y creo que sería una buena idea que los empleados estatales y las instituciones gubernamentales usaran el nuevo navegador web Firefox. Firefox es más rápido y seguro que Internet Explorer. Además, he leído informes de periódicos, concernientes a la seguridad de la información en oficinas del gobierno. Opino que Firefox minimizaría los problemas asociados. Debe tener en cuenta que el Equipo de Emergencias de Computación del gobierno de los Estados Unidos está avisando a los usuarios para que dejen de usar Internet Explorer y cambien a otros navegadores. Aunque existan actualizaciones de seguridad disponibles, aún quedan muchos problemas de seguridad que permiten que software espía y virus entren en los computadores, e incluso se puede utilizar para robar información de tarjetas de crédito. Las continuas actualizaciones de Internet Explorer a menudo son difíciles de instalar en muchos ordenadores. Las actualizaciones para Firefox son pequeñas y se pueden configurar para que se descarguen automáticamente. Creo que podríamos ahorrarle al estado insertar-estado mucho tiempo y dinero que se podría usar para la erradicación de software espía, virus, actualizaciones de seguridad, etc. De antemano gracias por su atención, nombre Italiano Gentile dell’autorità Sono un cittadino di lo stato/provincia/ente locale e penso che sarebbe una buona idea per lo locale impiegare come browser web il nuovo Firefox. Firefox è più veloce e più sicuro rispetto Internet Explorer. Ultimamente ho letto su vari giornali la preoccupazione di vari cittadini riguardo la sicurezza dei propri dati conservati nei sistemi informatici degli uffici governativi, penso senza dubbio che l'uso di Firefox come browser possa aumentare il livello di sicurezza di tali strutture. Forse avrà sentito che il CERT (Computer Emergency Readiness Team), un organismo governativo statunitense che si occupa di sicurezza informatica, consiglia agli utenti di sostituire Internet Explorer con programmi alternativi. Secondo il CERT gli aggiornamenti di sicurezza lasciano comunque delle vulnerabilità che portano a danni e perdite di dati come ad esempio al furto di numeri di carta di credito. I continui aggiornamenti di Internet Explorer richiedono spesso competenza e tempo. Gli aggiornamenti di Firefox sono invece rari e leggeri, e si possono effettuare anche automaticamente. Io penso che lo locale può risparmiare molto tempo e denaro che potrebbero essere destinati per combattere lo spyware ed acquistare gli aggiornamenti di sicurezza ecc. La ringrazio per l' attenzione e Le porgo distinti saluti. & Cognome Category:Mozilla Materials State Officials